Good Morning San Fransokyo
by CannibalisticAnimal
Summary: Holiday with the Hamadas as they get excited and celebrate the New Year. Fireworks, sky lanterns, devoured hot chocolate, and brotherly bickering galore!
1. The Best Brother

**Just wanted to write a little thing just cause. I've been reading so many Big Hero 6 fics this past few weeks and I CAN'T STOP: I'm too much consumed of the brotherly love and friendship and looove that's been written so well by so many writers here and I'm just drowning in these immense feelings I can't deal with- you guys are amazinggg, keep writing and don't stop!**

**Normally I'm not much of a writer, but I wanted to type a little something for the amazing characters and readers + writers that enjoy them so! Hope you enjoy, Let's go! = v =)/**

* * *

Good Morning San Fransokyo  
...

It was cold. Hiro blew hot air into his hands, watching his breath dissipate through his fingers. As he waited for his older brother at the trolley platform, he blew again into the air, amused by the intricate smoke patterns and particles that made up the smokey fog.

He fiddled with the handles of a plastic bag- he bought a few things at the convenience store on the way to the station, especially on an occasion like today. The city of San Fransokyo was bustling all around him- the clatter of people moving out and about as the workday had ended, families, friends and loved ones alike heading home to celebrate the new year.

There were even more lanterns that hung across Chinatown- if that was even possible- they lined across old ma and pa shops, ventured in alleyways and even dangled across telephone poles. It was almost surprising how many types of lanterns there were- red was seen everywhere plastered alongside banners of restaurants, on people's clothes, on the walls and doors of a multitude of shops along the streets and alleys and of course the red lanterns that lit up every corner of the street.

The already colorful city was washed over and overwhelmed with various hues of red. Red was supposed to represent luck.

If that was the case, then San Fransokyo was drowning in it.

He leaned against one of the heavily embellished pillars of the station. It was starting to get late: he could already see the sun reach the horizon. He continued to blow out puffs of air and watched the fog float up and disappear up to the paper lanterns that hung along the platform's roof. He figured maybe that the concept of the fog of his breath could be used as some inspiration to create an advantage for his future in battle bot fighting.

Maybe his first battle bot could include carbon dioxide induced thrusters so that it could cloak itself for a reliable defense. Using a laser to shine reflective light about the enemy bot's surface so he could attack his target through the cloak of fog with ease. He scoffed. As if his battle bots needed defense-

A ring broke him out of his thoughts and quickly dug into his pockets to retrieve the ringing device. Hiro noticed the number on the phone's screen and found himself impatiently tapping his foot on the pavement. "Tadashi, you here yet?"

He could hear raspy breathing on the other line- he waited a few moments. He was about speak again, but Tadashi beat him to it. "Yeah, I'm here. Lemme just..." Labored breathing. Tadashi could barely formulate the words. The older Hamada choked out, exasperated, "...lemme just catch my breath, okay..? Ran all the way here and wow, bad idea."

"You can be so dumb sometimes", Hiro scoffed with a wide smile on his face. He could hear Tadashi's feigned offense through the other line, " I'm dumb? You're dumb!"

"I know you are but what am I."

"Oh wow, real mature, Hiro."

Hiro snickered. He could hear Tadashi rolling his eyes, " Riveting conversation aside, there are so many people here and I don't see you-"

Tadashi felt something press against his back. He turned his head to see Hiro behind him holding up the convenience store bag, smug look on the younger Hamada's face.

"Maybe if you would look with your eyes, you might see something." Hiro chuckled," plus, I've been watching you wheeze your lungs out right here," Hiro announced matter of factly. He then jerked his thumb over his shoulder indicating the pillar where he had been waiting for his older brother.

With his cap down, Tadashi mumbled embarrassingly to himself. It was usually very difficult to get his older brother flustered, but with this cap down and shrugged shoulders, Hiro couldn't help but creep closer to try and see brother's embarrassed face. When he thought about it, it was hilarious to see his brother bolt right past him in a breathless state, oblivious. Especially so when he was insulting his older brother behind his back. Literally.

"Hmm? What was that Tadashi?" A triumphant smirk was plastered on Hiro's features as he tried to get a closer look of his brother's face.

"I said..." Tadashi quietly mumbled before grabbing Hiro in surprise: wrestling him in an armlock, "If you weren't so short I'd be able to see you!" Tadashi laughed through Hiro's yelp of surprise as his scrawny arms tried to push off the larger arm encircling his neck.

"H-hey! That's cheating!" The younger boy flailed throughout Tadashi's chokehold. Hiro continued to struggle but to no avail. Tadashi couldn't stop laughing as he held his brother in an eternal armlock: it was just too easy.

"Say I'm the best and most awesome brother you've ever had!" The older SFIT student mockingly crooned as he ruffled Hiro's untamable mess of hair.

"What does that even mean- you're my only brother!" Hiro was able to croak out, still trying to wiggle out of his grip. Why did Tadashi have to be so much bigger than him?!

Satisfied, Tadashi let him go. "And don't you _ever_ forget that." He lightly ruffled Hiro's head again.

Ugh. Sometimes Hiro really hated that. Being treated like the 'baby brother' all the time. Even though he was getting older, Hiro's stature remained continuously consistent: thin and scrawny. He quickly shrugged it off as he retrieved the convenience store bag from the floor.

After patting down his hair and straightening his hoodie, Hiro looked to the older Hamada, " So what's made you the 'best and most awesome brother' a boy could ever have?"

An excited smile spread on Tadashi's face. He was almost bursting in excitement and Hiro couldn't see why. Yet.

"Look." Tadashi held out the bag he had slung over his shoulder prior to his arrival- holding both handles outward so the younger Hamada could see the bag's contents. There was a shine in Hiro's eyes.

"No way."

They were sodas in glass bottles. But not just any sugar syrup carbonated beverage, but one that Hiro had particularly loved way back when he was a little kid. Waves of nostalgia hit Hiro: hot summer days when they would drink the sodas ice cold on the curb or when they would build small robots together- parts and notes splayed all over the floor with neon plastic straws jutting out of equally colorful sodas-

"Dr. Creamery italian cream soda pop! Oh man, where did you get these?" Hiro took one out, his favorite flavor of strawberry, closely examining it in awe. "I haven't had one of these in who knows how long!"

"Let's just say I've got a charm with the ladies," Tadashi mentioned jokingly, adjusting his cap ever so slightly. Then Tadashi remembered something, "Oh!...and that's not all!" Tadashi beamed again and moved several sodas aside so that Hiro could see even further into the bag. What was revealed were fireworks.

He got fireworks. And not just the ones that you would find in Chinatown's San Fransokyo district- but the big ones. The illegal ones- the ones that weren't allowed in the city. The kind that probably caused injury and fires and therefore banned within city limits. Those fireworks.

"How did you even get those." Hiro gaped as he examined at a few of the intimidating names slapped on the boxes. He noticed 'The Black Baby Mamba" and 'Exploding bang bang' as being some of the more sillier names.

"These weren't easy to get either," the older brother continued, "And I figure you and me could do something with these."

"Like what?" He looked up to his older brother with a questioningly look.

"Like give Aunt Cass the coolest up close show of fireworks she's ever seen."

Before Hiro could even question about Tadashi's common sense of possessing illegal fireworks, Tadashi shrugged and mentioned, "...and I figure with two geniuses and an 'adult' around, it wouldn't be an issue."

Hiro was about to say something, but looking at Tadashi's elated expression he decided to go along with it. He felt that if he pressed the issue any further, Tadashi would continuously solidify his resolve to show their Aunt Cass a private firework show.

"Okay fine, so then why are we here?" Hiro gestured to the whole area, people, transportation, and all with both of his hands. The sun had set and the lanterns began lighting up the streets.

"Because," Tadashi reclosed the bag, much to the dismay of the younger genius, and slung it once again over his shoulder. "We're gonna pick up some paper, wire, and wax for the sky lanterns we make every year, you knucklehead." He nudged pass Hiro, down the steps to the busy main streets; with the younger Hamada close on his heels.

...

After they had bought all their supplies at a pawnshop, they quickly took the trolley back to the cafe. Tadashi challenged to race back home and before Hiro could object, Tadashi was already bolting from the station. Hiro cursed before running after him- his small stature an advantage when it came to speed. They burst into the doors, practically falling over each other at the entrance.

Aunt Cass was relieved to see her boys home before closing time- though something with Tadashi seemed a bit off- like a little bubbly kid trying to suppress a secret. He was never a very good liar. Before she could welcome them or say anything she realized they were in a sibling squabble, completely oblivious to everything around them.

Curious onlookers and a few customers quietly chuckled as the boys struggled to get up the stairs first. They were pushing and shoving against each other and several moments passed with nothing but Hiro's angry words and Tadashi's laughing. Eventually Tadashi's broad shoulders pushed Hiro back enough so that older Hamada had a head start. Hiro tripped halfway as he tried to run up and best the older brother. The older Hamada however, stopped to turn around to point and laugh at Hiro's misfortune. All aunt Cass could do slap her forehead as she set down the coffee pot.

Yep. Those were her little geniuses.

After the brothers clambered up the stairs and slammed the door behind them (quite loudly by the way) Aunt Cass and the customers could hear loud pounding of feet and continuous yelling. There was a huge thud and the commotion abruptly settled down, and Aunt Cass supposed they quickly stopped their bickering to work on the making sky lanterns for tonight.

She sighed once everything quieted down and returned her full attention to ring up customers on the cashier.

...

Hiro was hooking up wires of their small rocket... a rocket filled with the 'exotic' fireworks Tadashi managed to get his grubby hands on. They were robotics geniuses, not pyrotechnists! Heck, he couldn't even work the oven without aunt Cass's or Tadashi's help. Normally Hiro wasn't a stickler for the rules (as he was already sneaking out and betting on bot fights, but that wasn't something Tadashi needed to know) but this was something he felt uneasy about. They were rigging a miniature rocket to send sky high- that must be violating at least several laws at once!

Hiro looked over to see what his older brother was doing. Tadashi was completely fixated on strapping the 'Black Baby Mamba' firework with duct tape onto the second rocket. Hiro watched his brother wind the black duct tape around and around, eventually ripping the ends tape with his mouth when he felt the rocket was secure enough.

There was silence and this time around, Hiro was content. He was sipping on his favorite soda of Dr. Creamery's italian strawberry soda, wearing his working gloves to solder metal parts and connect wires, and more importantly working on a project with Tadashi.

Though Hiro would never admit it, since Tadashi's attendance at the SFIT institute, there had been significantly less time to spend with his brother. He missed hanging out and doing projects together- that's when he had the most fun. He would often have dinner with Aunt Cass and occasionally Mochi joined the table - but Tadashi's seat was often empty. Exams and projects needed to be done so it always kept the older Hamada out at the institute late.

Hiro would sometimes hear his brother creep through their bedroom in the late hours of the night, trying to step as lightly as possible. Hiro was a light sleeper however, and always heard Tadashi's rather clumsy feet and quiet sighs of exhaustion in the middle of the night. Regardless of what hour Tadashi came back, he was still considerate, doing his best to make sure he didn't disturb anyone on his trek through the house to bed.

His older brother was working so hard and what was Hiro doing? Hiro would just half heartedly go to school and afterward sneak out to bot fights for ideas and tactics for his first battle bot. Tadashi was much too tired to notice if Hiro was in bed or not. Hiro was completing his final year at San Fransokyo High with ease, with ample time for different projects. Which more or less included illegal bot fighting.

"For the record, I won the race home." Hiro commented as he absentmindedly sipped his strawberry soda and connected the final wires of the rocket.

Tadashi snorted. "Oh? Last I remembered you tripped on the stairs and I pointed and laughed at you."

Hiro huffed as a matter of factly. While trying to find the split hair in the conversation, he began cleaning up and took his gloves off. "Well technically speaking, we didn't establish what counted as 'home' and I _did_ make it to the front door of the house first..."

Hiro then mockingly grinned as he looked over Tadashi's direction. He put the pliers in the toolbox and unplugged the soldering iron.

"Soooo...huh?"

The younger Hamada looked up, not expecting Tadashi in front of him; arms crossed and smug look on his face. How did Tadashi get over here so fast?

"Then I guess we're going to need a repeat of my victory."

Oh no.

Without another word, Hiro was tackled to the floor again.

* * *

I plan this to be relatively short- a few chapters of the Hamada's New Year in the past and present!

Please give me any thoughts even if it was 'ok'!  
Constructive Crits and any comments very much encouraged! (and will be held tightly in my arms forever/whispers)

** oh also, I feel kind of silly asking this, but does anyone remember the name of that one fic about Tadashi where he wakes up after like two months in a hospital...? Hiro and Aunt Cass thought he was dead but he was A-OK(y'know other than being totally mangled and injured in the fire). He was going through exercises and stuff and Hiro forgot he threw away Tadashi's gross old toothbrush. It was really cute- but I can't seem to locate it? Any leads on that would be fantasticc


	2. Photographs

"Honestly, those boys..." Aunt Cass smiled and let out a sigh when she heard a loud thud and muffled yells above her head. The Cafe was going to close early for the New Year Fireworks held in the San Fransokyo bridge every year. She wanted to get good seats.

When the last customer hurried out into the night, aunt Cass followed to lock the door and flip the 'open' sign to 'closed'. She began to pick up the empty dishes and crumpled tip bills off the counter- then she remembered something.

She remembered it had been ten years since the accident, ten years of learning and coping, and ten years of taking care of her boys.

The owner looked over past the counter to glance at the walls filled with framed photos. Before she knew it she found herself at the bottom of the staircase looking at their first family photo.

Hiro was hardly four and Tadashi a cheerful eight year old- posing at a popular tourist spot at the San Fransokyo bridge with herself in between them.

She lightly placed her hands on their shoulders; touching them with the bare minimum. It was roughly three months since she lost her sister and kind brother-in-law in the accident that left two young children.

Everyone's pose was stiff- a sense of discomfort obvious in their faces. At least Tadashi tried to smile. The photo was taken at a slightly crooked angle- Aunt Cass recalled asking one of the tourists there to take the picture for them.

What Aunt Cass didn't realize was that the tourist she asked was a very old woman. They weren't normally good with cameras. The old woman took more than five minutes to take a picture; her eyes squinting for the buttons. Not wanting to be rude, the trio stood there, standing and smiling uncomfortably while the woman figured out the camera.

In the end, only Tadashi was smiling and it was obvious that it was strained.

She ate so many donuts that night.

She turned and looked at a few more photos on top of the shoe case by the doors. One photo she remembered was when she bought Tadashi a robot assembly set from a popular movie. He was ten and she took the picture right as he opened it, his eyes lit up in excitement.

She remembered Hiro cried and said he wanted one too, but then Tadashi insisted on building it and sharing it together. Tadashi thanked her giving her a quick hug before hurrying back to Hiro.

The younger Hamada was bouncing in excitement but wouldn't open the box until his big brother was there. Aunt Cass was touched, and watched teary eyed as they both opened the box and started snapping parts in place; occasionally handing pieces that they each needed.

Another photo was when they went out on a picnic outing to see the seasonal cherry blossoms. It was nearly three years since the accident - and Aunt Cass was still trying to adjust to family life. Tadashi kept an exceptionally good eye on Hiro that day since he knew there would be many families there. He didn't want Hiro to get lost, he didn't want Hiro feeling alone. Ever.

They packed all kinds of baked goods and delicious sandwiches- they loaded the car and off they went. Although Tadashi held Hiro's hand firmly, he had to let go at some point to help Aunt Cass set the picnic blanket. Hiro, amazed by the lush sight of all the fallen cherry blossoms, wandered off. Tadashi freaked out when he turned around and didn't see his younger brother by his side.

Before Aunt Cass could say tell him to calm down, he ran into the crowds of couples and families to find Hiro. She quickly went after him, forgetting about the picnic and all the food that was bound be gone once they came back.

After searching through a never ending crowd of people, Aunt Cass was eventually able to spot them- they were quietly gazing over the cherry blossoms and the families that occupied the field.

She recognized their backs were stiff and completely still, the fall of cherry blossom petals being the only movement she saw around them. She was about to call out to them to come back to the picnic site, but something felt tense.

Her body told her to stop and so she did.

She looked at the back of Hiro's mess of hair as he spoke, both brothers unaware of her presence.

"...Mom and Dad aren't coming back...are they?" She heard Hiro whisper hoarsely, his voice shaking like he was about the cry. The Hamada's were silent, watching the families of mothers and fathers with their children who were running around and screaming with delight.

"No. They aren't coming back," Tadashi said solemnly, his eyes still on the crowd, gripping his hand harder with Hiro's.

Hiro's sniffing could be heard. She saw him sloppily wipe his eyes with his arm and the sniffing stopped. She saw Tadashi look down at his brother, a sad and gentle look on his face.

"Otouto."

Hiro looked up at his brother.

Tadashi kneeled down to Hiro- so they were the same height and he continued, "You have me. And Aunt Cass."

He looked Hiro in the eyes. He quickly noticed the tears and snot that was all over his younger brother's face. Tadashi let out a small laugh and used his sleeve of his sweater to help Hiro clean up. Hiro stood there thinking thoughtfully as his face was being assaulted with his brother's sleeve.

"...and Mochi?" He said in between Tadashi wiping his cheeks and nose.

Tadashi smiled," Yeah and Mochi too."

The younger Hamada smiled, the gap of his front teeth showing, "Our family."

Tadashi looked at him, a sort of a surprise in his face. He suddenly hugged Hiro- and Hiro happily hugged back.

"That's right. We're a family." Tadashi was barely able to say. Aunt Cass could see Tadashi was slightly trembling as he buried his face into his brother's neck as he held him tighter. After awhile Tadashi reluctantly let go, and put out his hand for Hiro.

"We should get going-" but he was cut off-

The older Hamada was suddenly surprised to see Aunt Cass scoop up Hiro and spin him around. The baby Hamada squealed in delight as he was brought into the air, thoughts of his sadness disappearing.

"I was wondering where my boys went!"

Aunt Cass smiled at Tadashi as she put Hiro on her shoulders.

"We should head back, right?" She looked up at Hiro, who was too distracted by how high up he was. She laughed when he tried to grab the falling pink petals, managing to grab none.

She extended a hand to Tadashi, who firmly took it, thankfully smiling as he did so.

"Thanks Aunt Cass." He mumbled as he looked up at her and then Hiro.

She smiled back, with Hiro on her shoulders and Tadashi holding her hand making their way back to the picnic site made her feel really happy.

It was the first time she thought that everything would be okay.

A few silent tears fell down her cheeks. They were growing up so fast. She looked in the corner of the cafe. There, a small red shelf held two framed pictures with a small pot of incense between them. One photo a picture of Cass's sister, the other, her brother- in-law.

"I hope I've done you proud sis", she smiled with tears continuing to fall from her eyes," they are the best kids I could have ever asked for."


End file.
